


The Space Between Is Full Of Stars

by sparrowinsky



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/sparrowinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny spends exactly six months of her Air Force service on Earth. The next four years involve alternately cursing her genes and gleefully shooting things with the bad sense to come at her or her team.</p><p>And then Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD (x2) is dumped straight into her keeping. There aren't enough cusswords in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Is Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating in my head for a year. I haven't watched SGA in a while, so apologies for any errors :)

Penny dropped her vest, rolling her shoulder to the thud of it against the floor. A harsh, dull fire roared through the joint. Penny grimaced and tried not to shudder. Apparently there was a trip to the medical bay in her future.

She glanced around at her unit (hers, really for real for a whole two months now, wasn't that a trip?). Ayers was making for the door like somebody'd set his tail on fire. Ianziti wouldn't take his eyes off the Puddle Jumper controls, taking longer to shut down than the first time he'd flown one (and he'd been nervous and stumbling that time, after nearly dropping them all down a freaking volcano of all things). She turned narrowed eyes on the new kid. Even he looked like he was waiting for an explosion. _  
_

Penny made a snap decision (and prayed she could stick to it) to never, ever piss Dr. McKay off again. Not that she wasn't grateful (ecstatic) (hell, over the damned moon) to be rid of Creepy Stare Guy, but the replacement she'd been handed was six kinds of lanky-ass stupid straight off the boat. Literally: he hadn't even been here twenty-four hours before mouthing off to someone, and it was just under thirty-six when he got tossed onto her outgoing team.

He looked like a scrawny, angular puppet with his strings cut, glaring right back even though he was folded in on himself. It sucked the righteous fury straight out of her. Penny sighed and dropped her head back against the cool metal of the wall. It thunked almost as loud as her vest had.

His first time out, she reminded herself. You know how eggheads are. At least, she considered-- leaning forward to grab her vast and stand up in one smooth motion that had her shoulder screaming and teeth gritting-- this one didn't do it on purpose. Probably.

Mindful of the headache he'd complained about the whole ride back (ignoring the sharp reverberation in her shoulder, pain that was starting to creep down her ribcage), she let her boots thud solidly against the floor with every step she took, and didn't keep the smirk off her face.


End file.
